


"Chat" Stop this Feeling

by Tacohive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacohive/pseuds/Tacohive
Summary: Adrien doesn't eavesdrop. It is simply unacceptable.Chat Noir on the other hand...





	"Chat" Stop this Feeling

"Ooga-chaka ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka ooga-ooga  
Ooga-chaka ooga-ooga"

_'This is creepy.'_ Adrien thought to himself as the summer breezed through his soft black ears. _'I should go.'_

But it was too...enticing; he simply couldn't. 

Marinette's voice shot through her small, opened window. Even without his enhanced hearing, he would have heard it from where he had been running on the next building complex over. 

"I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING,   
DEEP INSIDE OF ME."

At first he had to stifle a laugh. Crouching down though, his mood changed to intrigue. 

He watched how she became a part of the music. He mentally noticed the hairbrush-microphone held to her lips. Marinette’s head bobbed, as she performed the classic piece. The towel on her head stayed firmly in place despite any movement to displace it. For a moment the music didn't register with him as he focused on how she moved. His tail jolted along with Marinette’s dancing. Her arms swung wide, nearly knocking over the lamp, but she failed to notice. 

It was crazy, fantastic, and most of all...

Private. 

The thought finally forced him to move away, but there was one problem. Marinette's house was in between the mansion and himself. 

"Well, guess I'll be late for my cat nap." He stated to himself. His hearing finally tuned out from the adorable girl he had been rather intensely watching. 

_'I'll have to reevaluate my life when I get home.'_ He thought absently. 

All sound had to be tuned out, and it remained that way as he hopped onto the chimney next to him. But something drew his attention back in. 

Or rather it scared him so hard he fell face first onto the navy blue tile below him. 

"AAAAHHHHAAHHAYYYYYEM! Hooked on a feeling!" She screamed out. Adrien let out a sharp yelp as he crashed to the rooftop. He couldn't see from his spot face down in the ceramic tile, but he heard the music abruptly stop, just short seconds after the singing. 

Embarrassed, his mind flailed helplessly with a cringe. _'Noooooo no no no no nononononoooo-'_

"Chat Noir?!" Shouted the feminine voice. It elicited a pathetic groan to sneak out of him. Even the act of breathing was now an embarrassment. 

He bleakly opened his eyes, huffing, cheek grinding on the tile as he did. A cute girl, in her pajamas and still holding her hairbrush, hung halfway out of the tiny window. His cat-eyes picked up on her worried expression. 

_'Of course. Who wouldn't be worried that a black cat, a literal predator, was caught prowling around their bedroom mid-Saturday?' It didn't matter if he was a superhero or not, creepin's still creepin.’_

With more than a fair amount of shame, he placed his palms on the roof and pushed himself up. It was time to face the music. If he ran now, it would only make him look even more like a predator. 

With cat-like litheness, he sat himself cross-legged on the tile. It was just as hard on his tailbone as it had been on his face. The uncomfortable seating only matched how he felt, and he was suddenly yearning to be almost anywhere else. 

"H-" he cleared his throat, "Hello...there..." It wasn't much, but he certainly wasn't going to get anything better out. 

Marinette conspicuously looked at her speakers, then back to him. A sly smile stole its way onto her lips. 

"Hey...you wanna play a game?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

...huh?

 

He managed to speak, if only through knee jerk reaction. "Oh! Um well I really should-I should get going! Yep!" 

Adrien was stopped in his tracks by her newly annoyed features. He was prepping an apology till she blew his mind again. 

No small amount of playful annoyance fell into her voice. "Okay Chat Noir, you were the one out on the rooftop watching me sing. The least you can do is amuse me." 

Well he couldn't argue that one. 

As Adrien hopped in the window, Marinette asked him. 

"Okay, so we have Let it Go from Frozen or the Beatles song I am the Walrus. Which one are you gonna sing?"

After that, they spent the entire night serenading each other. Sometimes they sang splendidly. Most of the time they laughed through everything but the chorus. Adrien decided two things that night. First, Marinette was even more amazing than he'd already known. 

Second, he would've made a damn fine Elsa.


End file.
